User blog:Captain Warrior/Captain Warrior vs JPhil2.0 3: The Final Trilogy
The final trilogy of me battling Phil, is going to happen! Plot Phil is in his house sleeping at 2:00 in the morning, and he hears a knock on the door. *knocks* *Phil comes down, and opens the door* *It's CW* Phil: Oh CW, what do you want now, it's like 2:00 in the morning, I'm trying to sleep! CW: Phil, battle me for a third time! Phil: No. CW: BATTLE ME NOW OR DIE! Phi: *sighs* Fine. CW: Good, prepare to get your ass kicked! Phil: Ha! Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! That's what you think. CW: Yeah it is what I think, and it's true! Phil: Let's just get this over with already. CW: Oh, alright. Let's do this! Lyrics: The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! CAPTAIN WARRIOR! VS! JPHIL2.0! BEGIN! Captain Warrior: Alright, let's get this started, but this will be the last time. Of me kicking your ass, with my super powerful rhymes. Scraw revealed the truth, you only coded by copying and pasting, you freak. You keep referencing me in other user battles, because you're running out of material, so leave. Quit pissing Tesla and everyone else off, we all hate you, Spock. Nobody even wants you as a mod, so why even bother, because you suck. Your rapping sucks, and it's compared to SM, but yours is much worse than his raps. What the hell happened to your old user page? Your new one looks really bad. JPhil2.0: It's the begining of the end, all the pieces are in place! I beat you twice CW, and it's time to receive your coup de grace! I'll Rollback your self-esteem, and Moderate your Bullshit, I've been promoted, you've been outmoded, go ahead and throw another fit! You've been discharged Captain, your service has never been needed, My coding may look familiar, but I have not conceeded! You still haven't learned that your raps are amateur. Face it! You'll never be a mod, you can be the Wiki Janitor! Captain Warrior: Why can't you just shut the fuck up? You're really pissing me off. Your raps don't even sting me, they're like a pillow and really soft. You're a whiny bitch, who just always has to misbehave in chat. You just think you're awesome, but I entirely disagree with that. Wiki Janitor? Come on, that's the best you can come up with? That's just pathetic. You're not even cool at all, you're nothing but an immature dick. Try to improve your raps, so they can actually make sense, okay? You just got your whiny ass beat, GayPhil2.0. That's all I have to say. JPhil2.0: You're a bandwagoner prick, who is annoying to others! My lightning always comes before your shamed "thunder"! No one would care if you left, it would be as meaningless as a troll, Whenever you edit (rarely), we have to go in with damage control! You'll see sparks flying, when Stark's dying, and my rhymes overlying his shitty lines, that are always misapplying! Your consistent immaturity means nothing me, so stop spitting like in you're in a fucking booster seat! The announcer: WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Captain Warrior JPhil2.0 Category:Blog posts